


论坛：真田网球学校一日游！

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist
Summary: 注释1. https://www.artmajeur.com/en/art-gallery/yuri-pysar/226861/come-back/8635639用文字很难形容，幸村画的真田背影风格有点像链接里的图的感觉。我连现代艺术的皮毛都摸不到，一切都可以当胡扯来看，请业内大佬和专业爱好者海涵。2. 化用自威尔·贡培兹《现代艺术150年》，王烁、王同乐译版。





	论坛：真田网球学校一日游！

1L 楼主

大家好久不见！这两天楼主考完试，今天跑出来浪，去了一个让 @不会下雪 羡慕嫉妒恨的地方！

下面上图：

图片（外观+望出去是海景）

图片（室外硬地球场）

图片（室外草地+红土球场）

图片（临海半透明游泳馆）

图片（大厅）

图片（长廊）

 

2L

哇这是真田开的那个网球学校吧，选址选在海边太神了！游泳馆两面透明玻璃直接对着大海，外观也是浅色，和沙滩特别像，游起来简直会有直接在海水里漂的感觉...再次感叹这简直是个豪华会所不是网球学校！

还有楼主考完浪去日本也太厉害了哈哈哈哈哈！

 

3L 不会下雪

回复2L：他这学期跑日本交换去了，一放假就出去玩，天天散播“啊我跑去真甜的初中往他们巨大的操场上望了一眼，你羡慕吗”这种负能量。

小道消息，甜甜开这个网球学校其实很应景，因为他们之前那个国内最大的（搞U17的）网球训练场地被青少年羽毛球抢掉了一半，现在是不仅面向全世界招生，也会搞一点日本国内官方的青少年培养。日本国内一共有两个大型的网球培训基地了，之前那个宛若原生态森林公园，这个是海景别墅，简直都是按旅游胜地的标准弄的。

 

4L

回复3L：好了。你和楼主不要再秀了。大家都知道你们甜蜜蜜了。

 

5L

原来这是一栋有情侣狗的楼，眼睛瞎了瞎了QvQ

 

6L

回复5L：哈哈哈哈哈不怕不怕，常蹲他们楼的老人向你保证，他们两个很可爱的！雪姑娘和楼主是三年前在这个论坛里约了一起看球赛，一个爱真田一个爱幸村就搭上了，盲约居然约到小学同学这种缘分也是没谁了，好像他俩看过球赛之后就亲密度攀升，然后就23333了。

 

7L

如果是像小雪说的那样，那真田办这个学校之前就知道他们以前U17的网球学校被抢啦？

 

8L 不会下雪

回复7L：那倒不是，揭幕仪式上真田说了，很早就萌生了在亚洲开一个高质量网球学院的念头，而且全部设计是幸村拉了一个团队包下来的嘛，据他自己讲，他进RCA的作品集里还有这个学校的好多幅设计稿，学位快修到一半的时候直接拉了一帮认识的设计师去帮甜甜干活了。（村哥不愧是村哥，我总感觉他从小时候就开始动不动扯起一支队伍搞事情）

链接在此：真田弦一郎网球学校落成 （讲真，揭幕式上的真甜甜太甜了！我特别想知道他当年绝招的名字是什么哈哈哈！）

 

9L 楼主

我现在去看过这个学校之后居然开始期待村哥自己独立的设计作品落成了。整个建筑到从外到内，包括和周边风景的融合度都很厉害，室内室外观感都很大气，室内尤其休息区+餐厅都特别让人放松。地段也是挺好的，正门对面出去就是一条有蛮多小店的街，还有一个比较大的mall。

 

10L 楼主

我印象最深的有几个地方，一个是上面拍出来的长廊，穹顶和侧面上那种不规则玻璃镂空的，有太阳的天气，从日出到夕阳，光投射在墙上的样子都是不同的，到天黑之后才用灯光照明。一个是学生宿舍，房间看起来很宽敞，里面的配色是白+暖灰+黑，都是单人间，落地窗+自带卫浴，枕套被套用的蓝色系，看见床真的想躺上去。上面2l提到游泳池了，我们过去的时候看到泳池也感叹“啊这样游泳就像在海里游一样啊”，带我们参观的小姐姐说，几乎每个客人走到这里都这么说过了哈哈哈哈哈！

 

11L

楼主是一个有审美的直男！

 

12L 楼主

还没说完，接下来是重点：我们发现有一个藏彩蛋的地方！没有任何宣传，连带着参观的工作人员都不会特别告诉你！

走到餐厅的那一段路的两侧墙上零星挂了几幅速写，加上两张完整的素描，还有三张彩色的，全部都是真田...有打球的时候的，有练剑道的，还有就坐着站着没有多余动作的。尺寸不大，粗略走过去会觉得只是装饰，我们走近去看也只是因为我同学发觉有一张油画很厉害，只画了一个背影，是真田习惯的胜利庆祝动作，右手握拳向天空举起，左手垂着提拍子。往上举的右手虚化，和头一样用的亮色，脊背画得也比较清晰，用的深色，唯一细致刻画的部分是左手紧紧握住球拍的状态。最神的是从心脏的部位向上抹了一笔亮的带蓝色的浅黄，有点像火苗，虚化拉长到画布的最上面。*

结果走近一看，裱框的右上角落里签了一个很小很小，被挡掉一半的Yuki啥啥。然后我们就心跳加速地把所有画都看了一遍，上面有签名的基本上都被遮掉了一部分，或者干脆啥也没有。只有一张水彩的真田的侧面像上的签名是完整的“Yukimura.S”...

于是，我们有理由怀疑，那一堆画至少有几张是村哥画的真田，甚至有可能全是他画的。

 

13L 楼主

图片（水彩真田侧面像+村哥完整签名）

图片（水彩真田站姿，凭栏远眺状，雕塑感蛮强的）

图片（油画真田背影，我同学·业余现代艺术坑内蹲 曰：“幸村眼里的真田大概一直是这种‘仰望着光芒却踩在实地上的追光者’”）

图片（素描真田头像，的确是个帅哥，我倒是觉得他三十岁一过魅力突然加成，雪的眼光看来还蛮灵的）

图片（速写真田凌空正手抽球）

图片（速写真田剑道）

图片（速写真田反手切削，这张没签名，但是风格跟前面的是一样的，估计是他画的）

 

14L

卧槽村哥大触大触......水彩这几张颜色，我大概一辈子都不会这么搭配，但是太特么太好看了......（外行人瞎看热闹）

这种人像画对他来讲算是基本功了吧，我记得好像有本书里的某位大佬说过类似“如果不能在跳楼的人落地之前速写出他从四楼的窗口跳出去的样子的话，不能称得上是印象派画家”*，这几张速写画的真田，身体简笔眼睛刻画，眼神又专注又犀利，真的厉害......

艺术细胞这么牛X他当年为毛不直接去搞艺术，还先去打了几年网球啊（只是表达赞叹，人家打球也是神仙一样的技术......）

 

15L

楼上的重点真是技术流，我只想问，幸村好端端干嘛画那么多真田（还画得那么好看）？

村哥在役时期日常吹真田球技这个我知道，没想到他对真田的身体和脸都这么有研究，好可疑啊哈哈哈哈哈！

（以及楼主说自己的女朋友“眼光蛮灵的”，请问你日常是如何看待人家看上你这个事实的呢？）

 

16L 不会下雪

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上目光如炬，一针见血。

关于第一个问题我有亲身经历，室友是位画手大神，在下的脸常年担任她的搞笑四格女（男）主角，相比之下幸村把甜甜画得这么好看算是非常非常仁慈了。而且我敢打赌，他俩认识那么多年幸村肯定已经画了快三十年的真田了！说不定除了挑点画的好看的挂在学校之外，最多的怕是恶搞图（。

 

17L 

感谢楼主，发现的福利太劲爆了！幸村要是多发点他的画，估计球迷朋友们都当桌面or打印下来供着了。真甜甜这个学校开得还很省钱，连装饰画都是从朋友那里顺来的哈哈哈

 

18L

当初幸村退役的时候说“会去探索自己另外的爱好，如果可以的话去发展成之后的职业”看来真不是吹的...我本来还想他一个运动员·艺术爱好者真的去搞艺术不知道靠不靠谱，现在他这个团队造出来的东西真的是让我开眼界了。爱好都成职业级别了，毫不搭调的隐藏技能一箩筐啊...从他还打网球的时候关注到现在，我觉得这个人最大的特点之一是心里有谱但面上不显，旁人觉得不可能的事情他还一件件全都干得出来。

还有一条，幸村当年说真田会是最好的网球选手，我觉得这句当时大家觉得是开玩笑的毒奶也应验了。

 

19L

 

村哥何止爱好毫不搭调（我记得真田说过幸村还很喜欢园艺），现在我觉得他连职业都毫不搭调了。而且我有个巨大的问题，幸村退役之后去读书了，现在连新职业的作品都出来了，前两年基本都待在英国对吧？（这位退役之后简直消失了一样，一点消息都没有）

然而真田那次上海大师赛的时候不是说幸村加入他自己的教练组了吗，一个满世界飞一个在读书，他们这是怎么合作的啊？真要是合作了，幸村的工作量估计能把他自己累死了。

 

20L

排楼上，我也觉得这是个未解之谜。真田自己原来的教练没有终止合同，主要底线打法的大方向也没有变。但幸村应该是真的加入团队了，这几年在欧洲的比赛（红土赛季+草地赛季+温网+年终）还蛮经常在真田的包厢里看到幸村的。但他也不是每场都去，真田的训练场视频很少很少，官方从来没法发过，但是去现场的球迷有拍到过他们一起训练的视频。有的时候真田自己的教练都不会去训练场，就他们两个人对练。我觉幸村算间歇性参与，不是全职，毕竟他读书也有假期什么的，休赛期后的冬训应该是一直陪着的。

 

21L 

从真田这几年技术变化上来看，幸村真的上手教了。举个例子就是真田这几年前三拍越来越又进攻性，接发球的站位还有平均击球点都比以往靠前了。大概也是因为手术后+年龄上去了，要尽量减少对跑动的依赖性。压上打法击球点就变低了嘛，当年幸村就是这个套路。而且真田本身身体条件、力量（尤其比赛后程）要比幸村好，他如果在前场像幸村那样抽正手小角度的话，旋转和球速都很强的。就因为肌肉力量强，他不用像幸村一样往前站那么多，和拿手的底线对攻可以无缝切换，既有战术也用不着大改动。

 

22L 

就真田本身风格就很扎实，年轻的时候长盘那么多也是因为靠一拍一拍高质量的球积累优势得分。当时打幸村的时候就是硬生生靠一板一板深球不让对方压上来打啊，当然那个时候真田的打法还是偏向走防守反击的路，攻击性强，但相比幸村没有那么强，现在他这一块也提升了。

 

23L 

还有，幸村当年绝技之一，切削球当进攻用 这个我感觉甜甜近几年也在学。

真田是双反，不仅仅是双反球员，是现在这个年代的几乎所有网球选手切削都练得不多，削球基本上只用来防守，而且碰到了不会处理。幸村打的单反嘛，算是费德勒退了之后切削水平最高的球员了。当时他比赛的时候靠喂削球控制比赛节奏的技术，尤其是抽球和切球转换能力特别高，甜甜现在往这方面靠了。他去年温网的各种削球真的厉害，灵活性和隐蔽性可能比不过幸村，但是切球深到底线几乎没多少反弹高度，在不规则弹跳的球场上就特别好打。

 

24L 

接着上面说，

到今年澳网，抽切转换这一块，我觉得他是结合了幸村的技术和自己抽击球的特点。切球和抽球之间旋转和速度的变化越来越多，对手应付起来难，而且掌握节奏主动权。五月份一到他都要三十四岁了，回合数变短对身体负担也小了很多。自从幸村退役那年的大伤病之后就没有受过伤，竞技状态也很好。整个观感就是，当年不撞南墙不回头的死磕少年成熟了。

 

25L

老粉看真甜甜奋斗史简直热泪盈眶，当年在地上跑的人，摔倒在地又重新站起，现在慢慢开始飞了。

 

26L

没错，真田战术越来越多样化了。我觉得他现在是双管齐下，除了自己原本习惯的底线打法之外，还跟着幸村学迎前主动进攻的那一套。最难得的是，原来攻击性强的防守反击他是一点都没落下，看红土比赛就知道了，滑步还是稳，上旋球用的还是很神，耐力还是好。我蛮佩服真田的一点就是他做事情真的是拼尽全力绝不松懈，学到的新技术和旧技术一起磨练，莫名有种“一旦抓到就死不撒手”的特质。这个和他比赛里面绝不放弃机会，决不放弃求胜也是一脉相承啊...

 

27L 

楼上的同志们，我突然发现：说了半天我们还是不知道他俩是怎么合作的哈哈哈哈哈哈！

 

28L 不会下雪

其实这种事情媒体不问，当事人不讲的话就谁也不知道了。说不定他们平时训练会拍视频发给幸村/幸村直接Skype参与/照着幸村的比赛视频练再打电话问经验，办法多了去了。而且他们俩友谊保持了这么多年，不是那种一定要合同条约规定执教日程才能确保的雇佣关系。

 

29L 不会下雪

接着说。

幸村进真甜甜团队这件事情我蛮开心的，又帮着提升技术（硬地现在基本非冠即亚），又给心理上的支持，有多少次局间休息的时候甜甜走回座位的时候要隔着球场遥遥望幸村一眼啊。甜甜算是那种比赛过程中情绪和欲望都外露，下场又开始闷的人，难打的时候局间休息会拿毛巾蒙着脸仰头。幸村自从坐他包厢里之后，就算蛮多比赛不来，但是真甜再也没做过这种动作了。（过度关联两件可能不相干的事，但讲真甜甜在场上情绪波动没那么大了真的少了好多虐心桥段）

ps我们论坛果然是藏龙卧虎，吵架骂人少之又少，一问技术性问题厉害的潜水党全炸出来了哈哈哈！

 

30L 楼主

是啊，有多少事情我们看客都是不晓得的。就像上次，要不是有幸村的体能训练师的采访，我都不知道有这个职业存在呢哈哈哈哈哈哈

我来大胆地假设一下，真田现在33岁，幸村32岁，他们俩4岁就认识了，一直在一起打网球，真田看幸村打球都快29年了，还会记不得？可能战术思路要手把手教+一起设计怎么把幸村的强项融合到自己的网球里，其他基础的训练根本就不需要幸村陪着啊。

 

31L

哈哈哈哈哈这个假设我喜欢！（楼主被雪妹子教育的很好啊！现在对于真田的情报信手拈来了！

 

32L

技术党觉得现在真田幸村他们俩都愈发牛X了！

以前打球，村哥给人很牛X的感觉其实是他神一样的胜率，参赛本来就少，自从拿了第一个大满贯之后，基本上一参加就保底四强（红土也就差不多是四强水准），大部分非亚即冠，也不知道这种一打就赢的气场是哪里来的。退役了搞设计，带团队出来造的房子我外行不懂，但很好看。带真田也越带越牛X，教练技能也很足。

真田刚复出那年的上海，拿着外卡夺冠，冠军点多拍对峙然后破发拿下来，时隔半年单手握拳朝天一举，现在的王者之气从当时就展现出来了。他真的特别踏实执着，不断锤炼提升自我的架势特别一根筋，打起球来贯彻战术也很坚决，然后大器晚成，硬生生把自己磨成超一流选手啊。

 

33L

别的不说，就说上海，那年颁奖典礼上我甜深吸一口气，“前段时间离开了很久，赶上三十岁这一年以这种方式回到赛场要感谢很多人”

其实最该感谢的就是他自己，但是甜不是那种会讲自己如何如何的人。我现在觉得村哥不愧是很了解甜甜，楼主前面放上来的那张真田背影抽象画太能展现他的内在了。村哥画的背影，嘴和脸是看不到的，不言不语，甚至忘我，但是就凭一条手臂和心脏就能认出来是他。

（外卡复出夺冠以后真甜甜连着两年都有来上海啊，已经在魔都看他看了三年，真的开心）

 

34L

看了那么蛮多年网球的老人说句话，像真田这样三十岁之后成绩爆发，而且达到这种高度的选手是没有见过。

细算一下，26岁在法网拿了第一个大满贯，红土成绩很好，此后一年至少一个大满贯但大师赛冠军和小克小兹比起来不算多的。硬地越打越好，草地打得也突然开窍了，当时大家都感叹真田进步，没想到隔一年就去做手术了。术后外卡拿下硬地1000大师赛冠军；从此红土统治力复苏，三年时间复制伤病前，再夺法网三冠；硬地数一数二，三十一岁终于拿到澳网达成全满贯，不容易。

 

35L 不会下雪

而且真甜甜人格魅力太足了。努力，永不言弃，谦逊，真诚，情感充沛又内敛，从他办网球学校这件事上也能看出是是很有心的善良人。看着他一步一个脚印走到今天，挺受鼓舞的。

 

36L 

雪妹爆萌点真是稳准狠！楼主你看到雪妹的取向了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈（只是玩笑）

 

37L 不会下雪

这些特点你们楼主也一样是有的。

 

38L

......楼主，这种关键时刻了你得出现。（说这话时内心狂笑）

 

39L 不会下雪

没事，他现在应该在害羞+感动，不会出来正面回应的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

40L 

哎，我怕是老了，看小情侣的楼看得特别开心。幸村和真田啊，楼主和小雪啊，还有这里的大家，友谊和爱情真是美好啊...

 

41L 

回复40L：不是老了，说的没错。

 

42L 楼主

是啊，说的太对了。

回复39L：谢谢雪，我很想你。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释
> 
> 1\. https://www.artmajeur.com/en/art-gallery/yuri-pysar/226861/come-back/8635639 
> 
> 用文字很难形容，幸村画的真田背影风格有点像链接里的图的感觉。我连现代艺术的皮毛都摸不到，一切都可以当胡扯来看，请业内大佬和专业爱好者海涵。
> 
> 2\. 化用自威尔·贡培兹《现代艺术150年》，王烁、王同乐译版。


End file.
